cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek, Billy and David
|enemies = Matthew (formerly), Charles (formerly), Sierra (formerly), Kirby (formerly), Martin (formerly), Wolfgang, Jack Cat, PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Luther, Bud and Lou, Becky, Butch|likes = Eating meat, singing, laughing, acting lazy, helping others, humans, Gaspard, teasing each other, howling, parties, belching|dislikes = Wolfgang's lies and betrayal, villains, humans (formerly), arguing with each other, having to share their food, taking baths, failure, being called idiots|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws and Teeth|fate = Survives the battle and begins to work as royal guards alongside the Werewolf Clan|inspiration = Shenzi, Banzai and Ed from the Lion King}}'''Derek, Billy '''and '''David '''are a trio of hungry werewolves who are the sadistic minions of Wolfgang and reckless members of the Werewolf Clan. They help Wolfgang with taking over the forest and have continued to serve him until Wolfgang is revealed as a treacherous and despicable boss. Luckily, for the trio, they were saved and began to work as guards under the authority of Matthew. Background Derek, Billy and David were one of the Werewolf Clan members who were hired as Wolfgang's minions. Personality Derek, Billy and David share different personalities and it's not just they're wild and ravenous for meat, they both share a heart of gold. It might take some time to unlock those hearts of gold but they never ever want to hurt somebody. Derek Derek is the leader of his reckless pack. His friends call him a hard headed person meaning that he's very stubborn and it takes Derek time to obey someone orders unless it's a leader or friend. If it's an enemy, Derek won't listen. Even after Derek reformed after Wolfgang's betrayal and death, he's still very haughty and narcissistic. He loves looking at his muscles and working out. Derek loves bragging about how great he is next to Billy. When Derek was working for Wolfgang, he was very eager about killing Matthew since he slipped away from him and the other two when they had a first interaction. Derek was ruthless, uncompromising, psychopathic and bloodthristy. After being betrayed by his former boss, Derek was really angry and vowed vengeance on him. Luckily, there was no need for that because thanks to Matthew and his quick wits, he was able to defeat and destroy Wolfgang. With Wolfgang defeated and destroyed for good, Derek was happy but when the Great King, the royal family, Robert and Giselle showed up as spirits, Derek was afraid that they were going to punish him and his friends painfully for their cruel and uncivilized behavior. Derek tried to joke with the spirits but they weren't amused. That's when Derek had the courage to apologize to the spirits for his bad behavior along with Billy and David. Although, Derek is still a bit of narcissist. Billy Billy is shown to be an over-dramatic actor. He's very sensitive and can be a little snobbish towards his friends at times. Billy has a temper as well especially when someone cause him to break character. Billy is shown to have a warm heart towards his friends and he is show to be extremely caring as well. Derek is shown to be sarcastic too but he can sarcastic in a rude way. Billy is mostly calm and collected but he is prone to anger outbursts. David David is mostly talks in gibberish and he's clueless about mostly everything especially his surroundings on occasions. It appears that Derek and Billy are the only ones who understand David and his gibberish. David was exactly evil or ruthless in the first part of the movie, he was just eager to help his friends. David likes to laugh, goof off, eating food (many meat), getting dirty and jokes. Other than that, David is very kind and playful. He can be a little smart on occasions but most of the time, he's dim-witted and idiotic. When Derek, Billy and David are together, they're loyal, helpful, funny, a little bit clueless, and kind-hearted. They're eager to protect their friends from villains. Physical appearances Derek, Billy and David are all strong and tough werewolves who wears different kinds of clothing. Unlike Wolfgang, they have tails and they have an immunity to sunlight. Derek is slender and muscular. He's strong and handsome and since he was transformed into a werewolf, his clothes are torn. He has brown lustrous fur. He wears a green shirt with shorts. He has sharp teeth and claws. And like most werewolves, he stands on his hind legs. Billy is a tall and muscular werewolf. He wears brown overalls while the left button is up and the right one is down. Showing his red shirt. David is a small and slightly obese brown werewolf. He has lopsided eyes and he wears a yellow shirt with green shorts. Appearances The Black Lion Years after Wolfgang was turned into a werewolf and forced to become the king of the woods, he hired Derek, Billy and David as his minions. He vowed to grant their requests if they help him succeed in his evil plan to destroy all of the woodland animals and kill Robert and Giselle's two sons, Matthew and Charles. Secretly, Wolfgang was planning to kill Derek, Billy and David along with the rest of his enemies, once he succeeds in his plan. The trio was unaware of that. Derek, Billy and David were seen with Wolfgang when he was about to make his speech to the woodland animals. Before Wolfgang could speak, Matthew sneezed so loud that everyone could hear him. Wolfgang then ordered Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture Matthew painfully. When Derek, Billy and David surrounded Matthew and they were about to capture him. But Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt rescued Matthew and they attacked Derek, Billy and David. Somehow Derek, Billy and David got knocked along with Adam and his brothers. Matthew went back into the woods to get Adam and his brothers and he took him back to his house. Just as Derek, Billy and David woke up from being knocked out, they were getting up and they were attempting to attack Matthew, Adam and the others but Wolfgang stopped them. He told them to wait until he learns more about his new enemy. Derek, Billy and David were later seen with Wolfgang in the Werewolf Ritual Room. After Wolfgang learned that Matthew is the youngest son of Robert Wooten and that he's a threat to Wolfgang's plan, Wolfgang then devised a plan to kill Matthew and then Charles because them out of the way, he can succeed in his evil plan. Derek, Billy and David vowed to help Wolfgang kill Matthew and Charles and help him succeed in his evil plan. They were seen singing and dancing to Wolfgang's song "Can't Wait to Be Human Again." Derek, Billy and David are seen at the battle along with Wolfgang, who was the referee. When Jordan and his cousins defected from Wolfgang onto Matthew's side, David is cheering for them until Wolfgang smacks him on the head in anger. After Matthew and the gang decided to bring Duke and Wolfsbert, Wolfgang ordered Derek, Billy and David to kidnap Martin and to make sure that Matthew and his friends goes to the Werewolf Ritual Room, he ordered them to cover their paws in mud so they can follow it. Sometime in the early morning, Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and they left a trail of muddy footprints leading into the woods and into the Werewolf Ritual Room. By the time, Matthew, Adam and the others got to the Werewolf Room, Derek, Billy and David was seen preparing the Animal Killer 5000 for their boss. After Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer of the Great King, the royal family, Robert and Giselle, Derek, Billy and David placed Matthew and his friends in cages. After placing them in cages, Wolfgang was then annoyed by his minions' incompetence, he betrayed them and decided to let them suffer the same fate that his enemies are going to suffer. After Matthew freed his friends from the cages, Derek, Billy and David knew that this could be their chance to redeem themselves to the Wootens. After Wolfgang's death, Derek, Billy and David were shocked at what Matthew did to their former boss. Matthew then destroyed Wolfgang's magical werewolf necklace to free all of the souls of the victims that Wolfgang killed. The Great King of the Woods, the royal family, Robert and Giselle appeared as spirits. Derek, Billy and David tried to hide from them because they were afraid that they were going to punish them painfully for their evil behavior. Unfortunately for Derek, Billy and David, the spirits spotted them. Derek tried to joke around with the spirits but they weren't amused. That's when Derek, Billy and David had the courage to apologize to the spirits for their for bad behavior. The spirits warmly forgave the trio. The Great King of the Woods told Derek, Billy and David to help his brothers since he isn't here with them and Robert told them to support their son. Before Derek, Billy and David went to Matthew's 15th birthday party, they were in the former Werewolf Ritual Room still mourning their former boss' death. Even though, Wolfgang tried to kill them, they still wished someone will love and care them. That's when the Mayor and the Assistant Mayor of the Woods decided to make it up to Derek, Billy and David by making them their assistants and show love and compassion for them. Derek, Billy and David then howled in enjoyment. Derek, Billy and David then went to Matthew's house to celebrate his reunion party where they enjoyed the song "Family is Forever" with their friends. The Black Lion Derek, Billy and David serve as supporting or major characters in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Character trios Category:Singing characters Category:Orphans Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Adults Category:German characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Thieves Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters